


The Calamity's Uprising

by greenzor



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenzor/pseuds/greenzor
Summary: this is an idea/theory story I came up with while watching the x, y, (and z) anime, I use elements from both the game and the show as well to make things roll more smoothly as well. Note- this is what I believe might have happened during the whole 'Zygarde goes evil, and Lycander is trying to destroy the world' arc, and what i think might of happened if thing had gone south for everyone.I also apologize for typos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is an idea/theory story I came up with while watching the x, y, (and z) anime, I use elements from both the game and the show as well to make things roll more smoothly as well. Note- this is what I believe might have happened during the whole 'Zygarde goes evil, and Lycander is trying to destroy the world' arc, and what i think might of happened if thing had gone south for everyone.  
> I also apologize for typos.

**The Prologue**

During the award ceremonies at the pokemon league in Kalos, Alain had just won against Ash. This was when something went dreadfully wrong occurred. Large vines had begun to grow across the city, originating from Lumious Tower, destroying buildinhgs and the earth, attacking people and pokemon alike. Ash and his friends soon ran off going to help and get to the source, but quickly got separated. This was right after meeting up at the entrance, gaining communication devices. Ash and Alain were looking for Mairin, and the rest headed for Lumious Tower. Somewhere along the way the two encountered, but Marin were unable reach her due to the infinite amount of vines in their path. Ash then got captured by Team Flare and Alain who, went with them, it seemed he was on their side.  After being captured Alain found out the truth and as Zygarde was put under Lysandre's control, Alain gave up hope as Lysandere used the mind control rays on Ash, who slowly, but eventually succumbed to their power. Alain lost hope in the sight of this, and fell under Lysandere's control as well, a sliver of hope left in the back of his mind. While the others searched the group was split, Bonnie chased after 'Squishy', followed by Blazakin Mask. Serena and Clement, and Clembot headed off to Lumious Tower but before they reached it, they ran into into Professor Sycamore and Mairin, After talking briefly Serena chose to head with the Professer and Marin toward Lycandre's Labs with the help of Team Rocket who they encountered later. Clement and Clembot repectively then continued on to Lumious Tower. When Squishy was transformed Bonnie tried to get him to "come back" while Blazakin Mask, who was really in truth her father, tried to protect her. Luckily Bonnie's efforts seemed to be having an effect, but They weren't acting fast enough. Zygarde, aka Squishy, attacked them and in turn, they both died in the attack, her father still trying to protect his daughter as it happened. At Lycandre's Labs the group met up with Steven. They had been making good progress up until then. They had found Chespie and were making their way out of the labs when they stopped by one of the lab rooms, a choice they would likely regret later. Chespie got absorbed into the red glowing rock, and the lab began to fall to pieces. As they tried to escape, dragging and upset Mairin along, Steven, Serena, Marin, and the Professor were all crushed under the rubble from the collapsing building, having not been able to escape in time. Of coursewhen he found out, Alain fell. This was his fault, he helped collect the energy that caused this in the first place. The Mega evolution energy, this energy that helped advance Lycandre's work so that he could control Zygarde, and now Ash (and Greninja). He had nothing left. Clement and Clembot who entered Lumious Tower  earlier had reached the Lumious Gym, and faced off against team flare, but lost. The controlling beam was not destroyed and he was captured, Celmbot, destroyed. And the rock beast resembling Zygarde plowed it's way toward The Sundial with Team Rocket recording the situation step by step to the country as it happened. The Gym leaders and Diantha went to stop the rock beast's movement forward. They fought a hard battle, and won, they destroyed it, but at the cost of their own lives, They took life threatening blows, and any that did survive died in the hospital later.

 

The world as seen now:

The world fell to ruins, and what remains of humanity and pokemon has retreated to the far edges of civilization, or at least the ones plotting against Lysandre have. Everyone else either died or joined his cause. He seemed unstoppable now with Zygarde and Ash under his control, with Alain as well. The rebels have been plotting (unsuccessfully) the downfall of Team Flare for ten years, So far they have been staying in the shadows, due to the lack of fire power, and a lack of options. Lydandre, with the help of a mentally destroyed Clemont (due to his sister, father's, and friend's deaths of course. To be honest its shocking enough as it is that he hasn't offed himself yet with the state his emotions were in after receiving the news.), have set up machines all over the world, these machines are the same as the one that controls Zygarde and Ash. Mind control machines. By now, if anyone to free them, they would have to destroy them all. every single machine, because with their wide-spread power, team Flare has literally taken over the entire world. They have used these machines to control and capture all the legendary pokemon, and in turn control the world by force, and built their own empire on top of the burning ruins.

But, There is still hope! Because a young teen of age 12, has decided to take down team flare. They will meet others along the way, and there will be many tough battles, will they succeed? Find out as the story continues!!!


End file.
